Sophia's Labyrinth of London
by SarianaJ
Summary: Based on the series with the similar name written by one of my favourite authors, Jareth is a consulting detective living and working in Baker Street alongside Sarah Williams, his 'companion' as it were. Sherlock and John have just finished helping Jareth with a case and collapse in 221B for the rest of the night, in time to hear two old friends moving back into the empty flat.


Labyrinth of London

Jareth frowned at the pair walking out of 221C.

"How long has the empty apartment been occupied?" he shouted back into 221B.

"What do you mean?" John asked, grinning as he looked to Sherlock. He found Sherlock grinning back and the two men raced for the door, almost pushing Sarah over the banister as they went to see if they were correct.

"Sophia!" John shouted, at the same time as Sherlock shouted "Eve!". The two young women looked up the stairs to see the two men and grinned, running up the rest of the stairs to hug them.

"So I did hear you moving back in last night" John said, releasing Sophia to ruffle her hair. Sophia nodded and Sherlock smirked down at Eve to copy John.

"Sophia Midnight" Jareth muttered. Sophia froze at the sound of the voice and turned to face the former Goblin King. Sophia's eyes widened and she backed away, hiding behind John.

"Hello" Sarah said, "Who are they and how do you all know each other?" Jareth frowned at this, forgetting that he was the one who could enter people's thoughts and not the other way around.

"How do you know him?" Eve asked Sophia, pulling the teen out from behind John. Sophia and Jareth opened their mouths to explain, but paused as they heard a quiet grumbling from below.

"What did you do now?" Mrs Hudson shouted up the stairs. Six pairs of eyes turned to the old landlady nervously, knowing all too well how grumpy she could be if woken.

Mrs Hudson looked to Jareth and Sarah by the banister overlooking her doorway, then to Sherlock and John standing at the top of the stairs, and finally to Eve and Sophia, who were hiding from the landlady's wrath behind John.

Instead of being angry with the six of them for shouting however, Mrs Hudson beamed.

"Look at you all here!" she exclaimed, climbing the stairs as fast as she could in her slippers and dressing gown. "I thought you'd never get the chance to meet, with the two of you beekeeping" she looked to Sherlock and John as she said it, and then shifted her gaze to Sophia and Eve, "And the two of you off around the world"

Mrs Hudson grinned and shuffled past Sherlock and Sarah into 221B, muttering to herself "I'll make some tea and we'll deal with the introductions"

Sophia continued to smile as she followed the old landlady, Eve and Sarah behind her. John walked in after the women and Jareth went to follow, but Sherlock grabbed the former Goblin King's shoulder.

"How do you know Sophia?" Sherlock asked quietly. Jareth smirked and patted Sherlock's shoulder.

"All will be explained as soon as we have some tea" Jareth said as he walked past the former consulting detective and into the flat.

Ten minutes later all seven of them were spread over all the available seats in the flat, looking to each other for explanations.

Mrs Hudson spoke first.  
"How many of you know each other? I know John and Sherlock know Eve and Sophia, but it sounds like Jareth does too"

"And I'm left out, completely clueless" Sarah stated, looking to Sophia and Eve for introduction. Sophia acknowledged this and smirked, about to explain when John handed Sarah his laptop. Sarah read the blog entry and her eyebrows travelled up her forehead.

Jareth raised one eyebrow quizzically as he looked to John, the ex-army doctor nodded towards the computer and Jareth got to his feet. He leaned over the back of Sarah's armchair and read the blog, his eyes pausing on the picture towards the bottom of the screen.

It was the four of them, Eve, Sophia, Sherlock and John, standing on the stairs grinning stupidly at each other. Sophia was a step below John and Eve stood on the step next above Sherlock's, leaving Mrs Hudson the one behind the camera.

"You've got the same gifts as these two" Sarah asked the girls, looking at them dubiously at them as she pointed to Jareth and Sherlock. Jareth grabbed Sarah's wrist as she almost poked him in the eye in the process, not realising that he was behind her seat.

"Jareth, will you stop that!" she shouted as she pulled her wrist free. Jareth backed off and returned to his seat and Sarah turned her attention back to Eve and Sophia.

"We have the same 'gifts' as Sherlock, but we have no magical abilities like you or Jareth" Sophia told her.

"So I go back to the Labyrinth for three months and you find yourselves new friends" Jareth asked Sherlock, who frowned and turned to look at the former Goblin King.

"Eve found us actually" Sherlock replied, "And Sophia knew John from my 'death' if you remember that" Mrs Hudson smirked at Sherlock's snarky tone, wondering if she would have to stop a fight any time soon.

"What's the case you talk about in here John?" Sarah asked, handing the laptop back. Sophia turned to John and took the laptop, scanning the blog and handing it to Eve. Eve read and scowled.

"Is anyone going to tell me?" Sarah asked, trying to break the uncomfortable silence that had spread over the room's occupants. Jareth answered her, ignoring the glare he was getting from Sherlock.  
"Sophia got taken while Eve was off finding work in America, which I believe she did, and Sherlock, John and Eve spent the week trying to get her back. Eve came back from America when Sophia explained what she'd been taken for, revealing her heritage and Eve's in the process"

"How did you know all of that?" Sherlock asked, not remembering being in contact with Jareth during that week. Jareth smirked and he saw Sarah raise her eyebrows.

"Just because I wasn't here doesn't mean I wasn't keeping tabs on you. Besides, why wouldn't I keep tabs on the unrelated runner that beat the Labyrinth in an hour and a half?" Jareth grinned as everyone turned to stare at Sophia, who turned bright red to match Eve's hair.

"Did you really have to tell them that?" Sophia muttered, pulling her hair in front of her face to hide the dark red colour it had become.

"Yes, yes I did" Jareth replied, his grin becoming wide and rather creepy. "You even beat Mycroft's time"

"Why didn't you mention this?" Sherlock and Eve said at the same time. They smirked at each other momentarily before turning back to Sophia.

"Because it's not that impressive" Sophia answered, peeking out from behind her hair.

"Not that impressive!" Sarah repeated, though a little louder. "Even if Jareth hadn't taken any time it still would have taken me at least ten hours"

"And it took Mycroft almost four" Sherlock added.

"How old were you when you ran?" John asked, "I know Mycroft was older than you when he ran, so to beat him by that length of time is impressive. But Jareth lost the throne five years ago, so if you ran during his reign then you had to be younger than twelve..."

"I was ten" Sophia mumbled.

"Can you repeat that? I didn't quite catch it" Jareth said, enjoying her embarrassment immensely. However, Sophia didn't have to as Eve shrieked it for her.

"You were ten!" Eve's shriek made Sophia turn bright red. Sherlock and Sarah gawped at her and Jareth's grin got even wider.

"Tell me if I make a mistake here" John said as he turned to Sophia. "You ran the labyrinth when you were ten, unrelated runner means it wasn't for anyone in your family, which would be impossible anyway because you're an only child. So you ran when you were ten for someone else and got through in an hour and a half, halving Mycroft's time even though he was around double your age at the time"

Sophia nodded and hid behind her hair as everyone stared again.

"I underestimated you" Mycroft said from the doorway. Jareth looked to the doorway and grinned even wider.

"You definitely did Mycroft" he stated, "Now, were you only here to eavesdrop or do you have an interesting case for me?" Mycroft managed a smirk at that.

"Actually Lestrade has a case for you, but it came from my office and since I was on my way over I thought I'd let you know" Mycroft replied and Sophia snorted derisively.

"Since when did you swap the job of high power for mailroom duties?" she muttered, getting to her feet and grabbing her coat.

"This is a case for Jareth" Mycroft explained, "Not for you and Eve or Sherlock and John" With that Mycroft turned and walked out of the door again.

A huge wicked grin spread across Sherlock's features as the front door closed.

"Shall we have a little fun?" he asked, jumping up and grabbing his coat as everyone shared his grin.

Lestrade frowned as he watched the people walk in and out of Scotland Yard, waiting for Jareth and Sarah like he had been for the past hour. He sighed and looked down to the street to see two taxis pull up outside the main gates.

Lestrade's frown deepened as six people got out of those taxis, four of them wearing black coats. Lestrade looked down at the coffee in his hand and shouted "Who made the coffee this morning?" into the office.

Sally Donovan stuck her head around the door and replied "I did sir".

"What did you put in it?"  
"Why would I put anything in it if I'm drinking it myself?" she asked in reply.

"Bugger, I hoped I was seeing things" Lestrade muttered as Sally walked over to look out of the window.

"I really hope I am" Sally said as she watched the four black coats walk through the door of Scotland Yard below her. Lestrade heard shouting in the office as footsteps echoed on the stairs and he tilted his head back.

"What did I do to deserve this?" he asked himself as Jareth marched into Lestrade's office. Sarah followed, her too-large green parka falling off her shoulders as she jogged to keep up with the former Goblin King.

"Where have you been? Mycroft left with the message an hour ago" Lestrade almost shouted to be heard over the noise being created outside.

"Sorry, but colour coordination was needed" Sherlock said as he walked in. Lestrade's eyebrows rose as John followed Sherlock in, who was in turn followed by Sophia and Eve.

"Bloody hell the whole family of freaks is here" Anderson said as he pushed past Sophia with a file in his hand. He gave the file to Lestrade and stood back to look at the collection of 'freaks'.

Jareth stood by Sherlock, both of them in their long black coats despite the fact it was the middle of summer, Jareth with his dark green scarf and Sherlock with his navy blue scarf. Sarah and John were in their usual jacket and parka. Eve and Sophia hadn't changed either, Sophia in the long black coat and Eve in her black jacket, both of them wearing dark purple scarves.

"Indeed we are Anderson" Sophia and Eve said in unison.

"Now, you had a case for us?" Jareth and Sherlock asked.

Lestrade pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.  
"This is going to be a really long case" he muttered to himself as he looked to the group standing in his office.

"Of course it is" John said.  
"And an entertaining one" Sarah finished.


End file.
